I Wish You Would Stay
by byproducts
Summary: Gambit comes to Bayville to fulfill a promise. He isn't staying or is he?


Disclaimer: Don't own.

Remy spent his day watching. It wasn't stalking. It was watching. He kept telling himself. The femme with the two toned hair was just a head of him. He had watched her since she had left the institute. She had taken a motorcycle and headed into town. He followed her at a safe distance. This hadn't been what he had come for. He needed to talk with Professor Xavier. But then he had seen her and he couldn't help himself. He was just gonna see how she was doing, then he would go do what he came to do.

Remy watched the the woman walk into a coffee shop, get a drink then head next door to a record store. He watched her browse slowly through the selection. She seemed to just be hanging out, no real plans in mind. He found himself wanting to approach her. But he was unsure how she would react to him. The last time he had seen her, he had 'borrowed' her to help him save his father. She had not been happy to find out he had used her. He had never wanted someone's forgiveness so bad. He watched he for just minute longer. He had to go, someone was counting on him.

Rogue watched Gambit leave out of the corner of her eye. She had know he was there the whole time. She had wondered what he was up to. But he had never approached her. She thought about following him to see what he was up to but something about the way he had been watching her made her think he wasn't up to anything. She wanted a day out to herself and she just didn't want to have to find out what he was up to.

Remy approached the institute for the second time that day. This time he knew there would be no fiery southern beauty here to distract him. He knew he wouldn't be welcome. But he had to do this. He had made a promise. He stopped his bike and walked up to the gates. He waited, he knew exactly who would come out to meet him.

The door the mansion flew open and a angry man stomped his way down to the gates. Here we go. Remy thought. "What do you want, Gumbo?" The man demanded.

"Why, Logan. It's lovely to see you again too." Remy said.

"Gambit!" Logan snarled.

"I need to speak with the Professor." Remy said in a serious tone.

"Why should I trust you? How do I know you won't try and kidnap Rogue again." Logan demanded.

"I'm here on behalf of Piotr Rasputin." Remy told him.

Logan growled. "Fine. But I'm going to be watching you real close."

"Alright." Remy said.

Logan opened the gates and let Remy in. Remy followed Logan in to the mansion. He tried not to smirk at the whispers that followed him on his way to the Professor's office. He heard more than a few 'hottie' fall from the lip of the female population.

They arrived at the Professor's office. Logan opened the door and let Remy inside. Professor Xavier was seated behind his desk. "Mr Lebeau please sit. What can I do for you?" He asked.

Remy took a seat. "As I told Logan, I came on behalf of Piotr Rasputin. I don't know if you know much as to why he was working for Magneto. But it was because old Mags had his sister abducted to force Pete to work for him. Pete had told Mags no before. I've got his family safe but his sister is having problems with her powers and he wants to bring her here and join the X-Men himself."

"Why didn't he come here himself?" Logan asked.

"We didn't want to take any chances with Illyana. That's his sisters name." Remy said. "Mags wasn't happy when she was pilfered from him."

"I assume you were the one that pilfered her." Logan said.

"No proof mon ami." Remy said with a smirk.

The Professor hid a smile behind his steepled hands. "They would both be welcome here." He said.

"I had no doubt of that. They are both good people. I'm just worried for there safety. I don't want Mags to get a hold of her again. She was very scared." Remy said seriously.

"We can keep them safe here." Logan growled.

"I want your word." Remy demanded.

"And you have it Mr. Lebeau." The Professor said. "You are also welcome to stay here."

"Chuck!" Logan said.

Remy laughed. "I'm not so sure I would be quite as welcome."

"I would welcome you. I believe you are not all you make people think you are. I may not be able to read your mind. But I do believe I am a good judge of character. Why were you working for Magneto?"

Remy smirked. "I should get going. I will be back with Piotr and Illyana in a few days." He said rising. "Thank you for your time."

"You're welcome Mr Lebeau. Please think about the offer I gave you." The Professor said.

Remy nodded and headed out door. Logan followed him all the way to his bike and watched him leave.

After Gambit was gone, Logan headed back to the Professor's office.

"What was that about, Chuck. You can't offer a guy like that a place here. You can't trust him." Logan said.

"Logan, we all have pasts. Including you. I believe Mr. Lebeau would be a good addition to our team." The Professor said.

Logan grumbled. "What about Rogue? I don't think she would be good with this." He said.

"I think you would find Rogue more agreeable than you think." The Professor said with a small smile.

Logan just stared at him.

Rogue arrived back at the mansion a few hours later. It had been nice to have a day to herself. She brought her bags up to her room. She didn't mind shopping when Kitty didn't come along. She like to meander and Kitty rushed to much. Rogue smiled as she put away her purchases. Short and short sleeve shirts and tank tops. She hadn't gotten complete control but she was so close. These clothing items would help her to push herself. And not give up again like she had before.

Rogue jumped as Kitty phased into the room. "Rogue, I've been looking for you every where. Where have you been?" Kitty asked.

"Just out. I needed sometime to myself." Rogue said. She was glad she had gotten all the clothes put away before Kitty had burst in.

"Did you go shopping without me?" Kitty whined.

"I just went to the record store and the motorcycle shop." Rogue told her.

"Oh. Well anyway. You will never guess who was here!"

Rogue had a pretty good idea but she played ignorant. "Who?" She asked.

"Gambit!" Kitty squealed.

"What did he want?" Rogue asked sitting on her bed.

Kitty sighed. "I don't know. He like talked to the Professor and Logan and then left." She said.

Rogue wondered what the swamp rat was up to.

"I asked Logan." Kitty continued. "But all he did was growl."

Rogue snickered. "I'm sure we will find out soon enough." She said.

"Aren't you curious? I mean you kept that card he gave you. I've seen you take it out of your drawer and look at it. That means you think about him."

Rogue tried not to blush. "I don't know what you are talking about." Rogue denied.

"Whatever." Kitty said. "I'm gonna see if anyone else found anything out." And she phased back through the door.

Rogue stared at the door for a few minutes to make sure Kitty wasn't coming back. And then she opened her drawer and pulled out the Queen of Hearts that stayed in there. She ran a finger over it and then placed it back in there.

Over the next few days rumors about Gambit's visit spread all over the mansion. Some said he was trying to join the X-Men and had been turned down. Some said he had rejoined Magneto and had stopped by to relay a message. But the most popular rumor was that he had come to try and take Rogue away with him again.

Rogue ignored all the whispers and stares. They kinda amused her to be honest. The funniest part had been when Scott had stopped her. "Are you leaving here with Gambit?" He asked.

Rogue burst out laughing. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"He was here to get you right?" Scott asked.

"I wasn't even here when he was. I never even talked to him."

"Really?"

"Really. I don't know why he was here, but I doubt it had anything to do with me." Rogue told him.

"Alright, just be careful."

Rogue shook her head and watched him walk away.

Four days after his first arrival, Gambit showed up again. This time he had Colossus and a young blond girl in tow. The Professor and Logan met them at the door. "Mr. Rasputin it is wonderful to see you again."

"Thank you Professor Xavier. This is my sister Illyana." Piotr said gesturing to the blonde girl that hid herself behind Gambit and Colossus.

"Well please come inside." The Professor said.

The group headed inside. Rogue watched them come in. Her eye caught Gambit's but neither of them said anything or changed their expressions.

"Meeting in ten minutes." Logan barked as the walked past.

"Oh what is going on?" Kitty wondered out loud.

"Guess we will find out soon enough." Rogue said as she headed towards the meeting room.

Once everyone had arrived the Professor began. "Piotr Rasputin and his sister will be joining us here. Illyana is having trouble with her powers and needs our help. We are also going to provide a safe place for them. Magneto had abducted Illyana to force Piotr to work for him. She was resonantly liberated and Magneto may try to take them back."

"We will keep them safe." Scott said.

"I thank you for your help." Piotr said.

"Anytime, kid." Logan said.

"Is Gambit staying?" Kurt asked warily.

"He has been offered a place here." The Professor said.

Remy noted the looks on the faces of most of the group. "Don't worry I didn't accept it. I'm just staying long enough to see Pete and Illyana settled." He said.

"The offer is open ended Mr Lebeau." The Professor remarked.

"I'll keep it in mind." Remy said.

"That's all I can ask." The Professor said. "Rogue will you show them to the rooms you prepared?"

Everyone stared at Rogue in shock. "Sure Professor." Rogue said. "Come with me." She said gesturing out the door.

Once they were out the door Gambit turned to her. "How are you Cherie?" He asked.

"I'm doing fine and you Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked.

Remy grinned at her. "Been alright." He said as they stopped in front of a room.

"This is your room, Illyana." Rogue said as they stepped in. "Normally you would be in the girls dorms but we thought you would be more comfortable near your brother." She gestured to a door on the right side of the room. "This is the bathroom and it shares with the room next door which will be your room Piotr."

"Thank you for your consideration." Piotr said.

"No problem." Rogue said with a smile. "Come on Swamp Rat. Let's get you into a guest room."

Gambit followed her out of the room. They turned down another hall and stopped in front of another door. "Here you are." Rogue said opening the door.

"Does the bathroom in this room lead to your room by any chance?" Remy asked.

"Sorry no luck there." Rogue said.

"To bad."

"Just let anyone know if you need anything." Rogue said.

"Dinner with you?" Gambit asked.

"Sorry I have plans tonight. See ya." Rogue said as she walked away.

Remy watched her leave. "Plans?" He said to himself. Guess it was better he wasn't staying.

Remy hooked back up with Piotr and they headed down to dinner. Illyana stayed close to them. She was still a bit nervous around people. Remy turned back toward the stairs when he heard Rogue laughing. He was awestruck as she came down the stairs. She was wearing tight blue jeans with a deep green long sleeve shirt that dipped dangerously low. Her black gloves were on her hands. He heard a long whistle behind him.

"You look awesome, Rogue." A blonde headed boy behind him said.

"Thanks Bobby." Rogue said with a smile.

Then Kitty came bounding down the stairs. "Don't leave with out me." She cried.

Rogue laughed. "I won't. But come on we are going to be late." She said.

Remy kept staring at Rogue.

"I just can't wait. There are gonna be like a ton of hot guys there." Kitty said.

Rogue smiled. "So you said. Night all." She said with a wave over her shoulder as they left.

Remy just stared at her retreating back. A voice made him come out of his staring.

"Do you not tell a girl she looks beautiful when you like her in America?" Illyana asked looking up at him.

Remy narrowed his eyes at her. "Quiet you." He said.

Illyana giggled.

"She is right. You missed an opportunity comrade." Piotr said. "If you stayed you would have more."

"I'm not staying." Remy said.

"You should. You are good man."

"No. I'm not." Remy said sharply. "Let's go get something to eat."

Piotr shrugged. "Fine. It is your loss." He said.

Kitty chatted away as Rogue drove them to the club they were going to tonight. The two had decided they needed a night out. Kitty and Lance had broken up again and she wanted to go out and forget about him. She claimed it was for the last time.

"I need a real man. Lance just won't grow up. I'm tired of it." Kitty claimed for the third time.

"Okay Kitty." Rogue said.

"Oh! Did you see the way Gambit was staring at you!" Kitty exclaimed.

Rogue had very much noticed it. "No." She said.

"To bad he's not staying. He so wants you."

"Guess it doesn't matter then." Rogue said.

Kitty scoffed. "It does!" She insisted.

"Kitty lets just go have a night out okay. Forget about the stuff back at the mansion. Okay?" Rogue begged.

"Fine." Kitty said reluctantly.

The club was crowded. Rogue was careful to keep everything covered up. She had some basic control but it took a lot of concentration. No one knew how close she was to control. She didn't want to jinx it by telling anyone. She danced with a few guys but didn't let them touch her. After a couple of dances she went in search of Kitty. She found her at a table sipping on a water bottle. "Here, I got you one." Kitty said handing Rogue a water bottle.

Rogue opened it and took a long drink. "Thanks Kitty."

"No problem. Having fun? I saw you dance with a couple of guys." Kitty asked.

"Yeah. It's been a good night." Rogue said.

"Anyone worth mentioning?"

"Not really. They were nice enough but no one memorable. You?"

"Nope."

They finished their waters and threw them away. "Ready to head back out?" Rogue asked.

"You bet." Kitty said and they headed back to the dance floor.

An hour later Rogue found herself dancing with a man named Jake. Well she thought he said his name was Jake or maybe Jack. Eh, It didn't really matter. He was tall and good looking. He was respectful of her and didn't put his hand where she didn't want them. But she found her self comparing him to Gambit and he just didn't measure up. His voice didn't make her melt like Gambit's. He smelled like some cheap cologne. And not like cloves and spices. And his eyes were a boring brown and not red on black. "Well thanks for the dance, but I think it's time for me to head home." She said.

"Maybe we could see each other again?" Jake/Jack said.

Rogue smiled at him. "That's a sweet offer but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to pass. Thanks though." She said and walked away. Rogue looked around for Kitty and found her coming out of the bathroom. "Hey ready to head out? It's almost one am."

"Sound good. I'm wiped." Kitty said.

On the drive home it was quiet because Kitty was so tired. As soon as they arrived home, Kitty went strait to bed. Rogue headed to the kitchen for a snack. "Have fun Stripes?" Logan said when she walked in.

"Hey Logan. Yeah I did." Rogue said. "On patrol tonight?"

"No. Hank is. I was just checking things out."

"You mean checking to see if Gambit was up to something."

Logan scowled. "No."

"Liar."

"You can't trust a guy like that. You should be mad that he is here. He kidnapped you."

"It was more complicated than that. And I forgave him long ago. He's not who you think he is." Rogue told Logan.

"How do you know?" Logan said narrowing his eyes.

"Don't forget I've seen inside his head." Rogue reminded him. "Night Logan." She said and grabbed some fruit and headed to her room.

Rogue kicked the door to her room shut and sat on her bed eating her snack. She was about to get up and change for bed when she heard movement on the roof. Curiosity got the best of her and she headed to her balcony. She heard more movement so she hoisted herself up and on to the roof. In the shadows she saw someone laying on the roof about twenty feet away from her. She walked across the roof towards the person. She smiled as she realized who it was. "What ya doing Gambit?" She asked.

Remy turned towards Rogue's voice. "Couldn't sleep thought I would come out here and look at the stars. Care to join me?" He asked.

Rogue shrugged and laid down next to him. "Nice night." Rogue said.

"It is now." Remy said.

"Charmer." Rogue said.

Remy laughed. "How was your night?" He asked.

"Fun. Kitty and I went to a club and danced the night away."

"Sound fun."

"What did you do?"

"Ate dinner. Played cards."

"Exciting."

"Won a hundred buck off one eye."

"You got Scott to play poker with you?" Rogue said shocked.

"I goaded him into it. Bobby helped."

Rogue laughed. He loved her laugh.

Rogue became quiet.

"What's the matter?" Remy asked.

"Why won't you stay. I know you hate it with the guild. That you joined Magneto to get away from them." Rogue asked him.

Remy sighed. "I wouldn't be welcome here. Pete's different. He didn't have a choice to join Magneto. I did."

"You thought it was your only choice. Now you have another one. Besides people would welcome you. And Logan will get over it."

"Rogue it wouldn't work."

"Yes it would. I know how you really think. And I know your secrets. And I would welcome you." Rogue said.

"You don't know all my secrets." Remy said.

"I know enough."

"Would you really be happy if I stayed?" Remy asked.

Rogue didn't answer him. Instead she sat up and pulled him with her. Then she leaned up and kissed him.

Remy stared at her when she leaned back. "I'm not unconscious."

"Nope."

"Why is that?" Remy asked.

"I have some control over my powers. It takes a lot of concentration and I can only do it for a short amount of time."

"That's great Cherie."

"Wanna kiss me again?"

Remy didn't bother answering. He leaned in and kissed her hard. Rogue climbed on to his lap. They stayed locked together until Remy stared to feel a bit dizzy. Rogue pulled away. "Sorry losing it."

"It's okay." Remy said.

Rogue smiled at him. "I wish you would stay."

Remy brushed Rogue's hair out of her eyes. "I don't know if it's a good idea."

"I know it is. Give it a chance. Give us a chance."

"Fine. But you get to tell Logan."

Rogue smiled. "Deal." She said.


End file.
